A Star's Shining Light
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A musing on Yue told from Sakura's POV. Companion piece to Master, Friend, and Love. Please read the first story or this may not make much sense. COMPLETE.


**I do not own Cardcaptors. STOP: If you have not read Master, Friend, and Love, then I suggest you do so now because this is a companion piece to that story.**

 **You may have noticed that it was Yue speaking in the first story. This one will be told in Sakura's POV. I ask that if you think a third story could come about, let me know in the reviews or PM me. I would very much like to know what you think.**

Yue. A name that means Moon. He seems just as cold and distant as his namesake. I will never forget the first time we met and how we gradually became comfortable with each other.

I had heard Yue's name several times before having a face to put to the name. When I finally met him, I had a problem: Yue was Julian and vice versa. I had a bit of a crush on Julian, but he was also a good friend. As I said, this was a problem.

It didn't occur to me until my Final Judgment was beginning how big a problem it was. In order to prove myself worthy of possessing the Clow Cards, I had to defeat Yue. I was horrified when I heard this. To defeat Yue, I would have to hurt him and to do so would mean hurting Julian too. I didn't want to hurt my friend so I first refused to fight.

Yue didn't want to accept my refusal. He immediately launched into a series of attacks on me. Looking back, it's clear now that Yue was attacking in order to get me to fight back.

I finally chose to use Wood Card to subdue Yue, but he turned its power against me. It seemed to him that the test was over and that everyone's memories would be erased and the cards released back into the world. I didn't want this to happen but I felt powerless to stop him.

Ms. Mackenzie used The Bell of Clow to give me a second chance and when I declared that Yue wasn't going to take our memories away, the cards returned and the top of my staff changed. Ms. Mackenzie's support and my changed staff gave me the power to trap Yue with Windy.

I was declared the Clow Cards' new master and I thought things would be peaceful. I soon learned that the cards needed to become Star Cards because they were my cards now and needed to draw on the power of my star to keep their magic.

I found that changing the cards exhausted me and my weak powers was endangering Yue also. I don't know why it was affecting Yue and not Kero. Maybe it's because Kero's borrowed form isn't human. Whatever the reason, Yue's existence was in danger.

It got really bad during a high school movie project. Julian and Yue almost faded away during once scene. I used Windy to save them.

I stood outside the room Julian was in with Tory watching over him. I heard Tory confront Julian about not being normal. _What!?_ I had thought. _Tory knows about Yue!?_

It turns out Tory did not know Yue, merely sensed Julian was different. I heard Yue's voice instead of Julian's at one point and knew that Yue had come out to face Tory. Yue admitted that his weakening power was causing Julian to fade away. I listened in shock as Tory offered to give Yue all the power he had. Apparently, Tory could see ghosts and spirits and by giving Yue his power he would not be able to see them anymore. Tory was willing to accept this and gave Yue his power.

The revelation of my classmate Eli being Clow Reed's reincarnation was an awful shock. It turns out his presence here was to help me transform the cards before they lost their magic. Some help. Only a few cards remained by that point and Eli eclipsed the moon and sun, casting a sleep spell and a spell of darkness all at once. Only those with magic were awake.

Yue and Kero were on the scene and facing off against Eli's own guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun. I was on my own to figure out how to break the spell. First, I changed six of the eight remaining cards. Light and Dark didn't change and this was because they had to be changed together and I only had enough power for one card.

That was when Kero and Yue came up to me. They had managed to get past their opponents. I told Kero the problem and Yue explained that he and Kero could go inside the staff and their magic might reach the cards and change them.

I asked what would happen to them if I failed. Eli had overheard and said they would remain in my staff forever! I was horrified at this possibility. I hugged Kero and said I couldn't let them do this if I would lose them if I fail.

Yue knelt down and told me they would be fine and that they believe in me. I looked at him and saw intense love in his eyes. Why was that?

I passed Eli's test with help from Kero, Yue, and Li. Now, with the cards all changed, Li's gone back to China, and I've dwelled on the expression in Yue's eyes.

Is he in love with me? I would like to know him better. It would be easy to ask Julian if I could speak with Yue. If I spend more time with Yue, perhaps our friendship could become love.

 **TBC?**


End file.
